2012-08-02 Building Trust
All of the Teen Titans were sent a message stating that there would be Training. The date and time were given in the message and they were likewise told to meet at the tower. Nightwing is there, waiting, in costume. For those who aren't wearing their costumes, he gives them a few minutes to change before joining him one again. "I know that some of us have already worked together either already in action or through social events, but I'm very aware that not everyone is used to working in a team. There will be ample opportunity for everyone to show each other what they can do but the first and most important thing in being a team is trust in each other. That's what we're going to do now. I know it's not an instant thing, but the process needs to begin and grow -now-." He hands out blindfolds to everyone physically present. "The Army has generously loaned us the use of their obstacle course. Everyone will be wearing one of these except the Leader. Each person present," he looks to everyone gathered, "Will take turns being the leader and guiding everyone through the obstacle." He cants his head some as if addressing one not present, "I've arranged for this to be recorded and Oracle will also be taking their turn in guiding us." Everyone is ushered onto Army vehicles and they arrive at the obstacle course. Once the Army trucks are gone, he asks, "Oracle, I'd appreciate a random order for Leadership, if you don't mind." Army obstacle course. Mend wonders if she can borrow it at other times, just to help get her fitness and agility up. Or maybe she would be better off practicing on something more realistic. "We could use access to an urban combat set," she notes to the others. "Except we'd probably end up trashing it." A new figure is tagging along quietly with the others. Those who were at the Phantom Ship mission may recognize him, others may not. He is short, wears a black hood and when his face is not down and obscured by his black and green hood, he looks to be wearing a diamond mask similar to Nightwing. Darkwing follows along with the others and enters into the vehicles and quietly takes a seat. He steals a glance out the window, but quickly looks forward. As Nightwing mentions the blindfolds, he cannot help but grin to himself. The dark? He was born in the dark. He grew up in the dark. The dark is his home. ||"Roger, Nightwing,"|| Oracle's androgynous voices comes over their comms. Babs is back in her tower, of course, watching via various cameras she has co-opted for the occasion. She inputs data into the computer and has it randomize leadership order. ||"The order for leadership is Darkwing, Nightwing, Aqualad, Wildebeest, Oracle, Mend, and Lucy."|| Aqualad is there, prompt, in costume. He hasn't gotten wet yet, so he only looks just a little weird. That'll probably change eventually. Nods of greeting are made at fellow Titans in the meantime, the boy taking his blindfold and running the cloth between fingers several times before he reaches to secure it around his eyes. "Some of us haven't even met." The words are dry, no particular inflection on them. He doesn't say much else, head cocking at the new voice on com, but no comment for that. Karolina Dean was a bit antsy. A bit nervous. She had shown up in plainclothes - flared jeans, a pink and black hoodie over a white t-shirt, and boots. The costume element seemed to bother her some. Taking a moment to change in the dressing room, she has to psyche herself up - before pulling off her ever-present medical bracelet, to tuck safely into her pocket. Immeadiately, her body flares with iridescent light, and the rainbow-colored alien then steps out, breathing a bit shallowly as she takes a blindfold. She could not help the smile from springing unto her lips though - it always felt so /good/ to take the bracelet off, although it also felt a bit awkward at the moment. She nods her head in understanding, clutching the blindfold tighter. The dark, unlike at least one of the young men here, was not really her ally. She was quiet during the trip, although her eyes do flicker across the other Titans. Wildebeest offers a little bit of a snort at this whole 'Training' thing. Sounds a bit too much like school. They've already been working together pretty well, so this feels kinda pointless. Wildebeest raises his hand when he's given the blindfold, looking at it strangely. "Are we playing 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey' or something?" Or maybe there's a pinata! Oooooo, candy. Imagine his surprise when it's an obstacle course, and his shoulders slump and his ears droop. False Advertising! Don't expect things to go smoothly, especially when there's destructable obstacles. Nightwing grins at Aqualad, "You're right. Some of us haven't met. It'll be even more of an excercise in trust then." The grin flickers as Oracle announces the order but he glances over to Darkwing before answering Wildebeest, "Sorry...no party games this time." Pulling out his own blindfold, he goes to tie it across his eyes, "All right then. Blindfolds on for everyone but Darkwing here. He'll be leading us through the first obstacle. Oracle will know if anyone cheats. I wouldn't advise trying." "Silence," Darkwing looks to Wildebeest incredulously. His words come with a thick accent, "Nightwing will speak and you shall listen. This is how it shall be. Your insolence will not be tolerated." As they arrive at the camp, Darkwing stalks towards the first activity, a simple inclining wall. "You will put your blindfold on and follow the sounds of my voice," the young man says. "It is a simple wall, perhaps 8 feet tall, with an inverted slope of between 55 and 75 degrees. You will want to scale it by leaping and grasping the top. Then, pull yourself over. Simple." Darkwing leaps up into the air, scurrying just a bit as he nearly jumps high enough to jump the activity entirely. "Work quickly." That doesn't sound too encouraging. Aqualad's lips tick into a short frown, nothing that lasts for too long. Instead he focuses on the task at hand, taking a few unsteady steps forward, testing the space in front of him with a few fingers before he moves. That's how he finds the wall, poking at it a second before he digests Darkwing's information. "Great." It's helpful, to a point. But, also, he can't see. So when he jumps he sort of just smacks less than gracefully into the wall, one hand touching the top, and then he drops. The second time he gets it a bit better, beginning to haul himself up in short order. Darkwing naturally got a growl and a glare directed at him before they left for the camp. "Kiss ass." Yeah, that's Pantha's lovely motherly influence at work there. So yeah, when Darkwing's barking orders once they arrive... Wilde's not the happiest of campers here. Wildebeest shifts to his 12' tall form and smirks down at Darkwing before putting his blindfold on. Wilde takes a few bounding steps and then leaps over the wall rather than deal with climbing it. Of course, hopefully neither Darkwing or Aqualad are in the way on the other side. Though it should be noted, he'll clear it easily. Babs watches on her monitors, feeling a little bit morose. She wants to be out there with them. She could probably handle some of those obstacles, paralyzed legs be damned. But those legs are the reason she can't. She has to keep the number of people who know her real identity as small as possible, as she is more vulnerable due to her reduced mobility. Maybe Dick will get a call later to come over and help her work out some on similar equipment in the tower. Okay. A simple wall. Darkwing...well. She hasn't really had much contact with him, and he's already rubbing Mend up *slightly* the wrong way. Maybe it's just that they don't know each other, yet. Wall. Oh yes. There's always a wall. SHE can't leap it...she has to scale it military style, but at least she's in MUCH better shape than she was a couple of weeks ago...and she has a decent power to weight ratio, too. A moment, and Karolina brings her blindfold up, to tie around her head. A pause, and she adjusts it - then adjusts it a little more again, settling it tightly against her eyes. Beneath her luminesence, she taps the toe of her sneaker against the ground, waiting for a handful of moments. He wanted quickly, did he? Karolina bends her knees, and then pushes off of the ground, hovering in the air, when she realizes the issue with that. Now, instead of having just having to move forward, she has to move forward, and try to judge if the landing platform was above her, or below her. Quieting, she listens to the sounds of the others moving, and uses that to glide down into a slow, and safe landing. At least that was the idea. She bumps into Aqualad, and takes a step away, whispering, "Sorry!" ||"Lucy, I think that's cheating. You're supposed to climb these as directed, not circumvent them with your powers,"|| Oracle states. ||"If you were being counted on to be under someone to catch them if they slipped, they'd now be splatted and you'd be unaware."|| Nightwing somehow manages not to look too amused as Darkwing barks his orders and demands that they listen to him. At least everyone is blindfolded! As he waits his turn, he takes in the instructions and descriptions before listening to the others make their way over. When it's finally his turn, he calls, "Step clear of the wall." Whether they listen or not, well...it'll be another learning experience. 8 feet tall with an inverted slope. He backs up to give himself a bit of a running start but then pauses at Oracle's comment, "Is anyone hurt?" He'll find out soon enough as he take a running start. As soon as his feet hit the bottom edge of the wall he leap with the intent of catching the top edge with his hands before moving into a handstand. It's held a moment as he calls, "Is it clear down there?" He lets a couple of seconds pass before dropping, landing in a crouch. "Good job, Darkwing. Blindfold on." He rips his off and looks to the next obstacle. "Twenty steps forward, following my voice. There are two parallel platforms, about four feet off of the ground. Attached to each platform is a rope that stretches about fifty feet across a mudpit. Two at a time can go across." He steps forward, ready to guide any who might need it. Darkwing shoots a glance at Lucy, but says nothing. After Nightwing goes up and over the top, he slides down the wall easily and follows along. At Nightwing's instruction, he wraps the blindfold across his eyes. He puts his hands outward towards the platforms, moving towards it sleekly. He leaps straight up and begins to cross the mudpit in a swinging manner as if it were similar to monkey bars. Aqualad's trip over the wall is a comedy of errors. Wildebeest clearing the wall overhead nearly sends him toppling over with a small noise of surprise, and when he does flop awkwardly to the ground proper he's met with a bump from the resident alien. He wobbles briefly, raises hand out to ward away further indecent. "Careful." And then on to the next mess. He waits a second, steps forward and to the left after. "Going right, give me a second." And, once he's over, "Done. Go ahead." This time he makes sure to shuffle out of the landing area. ||"Negative on injuries, Nightwing,"|| Oracle relays. She changes camera views so she can observe the next obstacle. She sips a bottle of coke and reaches for a can of Pringles, then feels guilty as the team is exercising and she's snacking. The guilt dies quickly. Om nom nom. Great. Joy. Mend calls "Left," and does manage to find the rope...and surely, once she's on it, that's not a problem. She's about halfway across when one of her hands slips...for a moment it looks like she's going to regain it, and then...splat. First 'casualty' of the exercise. "Mmmmf." Karolina was a bit grateful that she could not see the glance of Darkwing. But she still had that voice in her ear, "Um. Sorry, sir," she says to black void that was her vision. "I did not think of that," she says, glancing to one side, and pursing her lips. Clenching her jaw, to steel herself, she breathes in, and then breathes out a bit. She was waiting for the sounds of people moving to subside - so that she would avoid bumping into people again. "Ready to cross on the left?" she calls out, waiting for the okay to be called back to her. Once she hears that okay, Karolina lifts a hand up, fumbling a bit as she grabs ahold of the rope. It was probably a little pitiful, overall - physical activity was not Karolina's forte. She manages a few struggling moments, trying to go hand over hand, and just getting a little bit further... when she just sighs, and swings her legs up, to catch the rope between her ankles, taking some of her own weight off to ease the passage. She even resisted the temptation to use her powers to make herself essentially lighter! That is when she goes in earnest, crossing hand over foot to the other side, before swinging her legs down, and groping for the platform with her foot - waiting from okays for Nightwing all the way. Soon enough, all is beautiful, and she was standing on the platform. The blindfold meant that she did not notice Mend falling. Although she /did/ hear some strange noises during the cross. ||"Ouch, we have one down. Hope the showers here are hot,"|| Oracle notes. Wonder Girl has been almost completely silent since she arrived. She'd accepted the obsatcle course concept easily enough, though taking orders from another unknown was definitely harder for her. She, too, had tried to fly over the wall. She was barely a foot off the ground when she heard the orders to Karolina, and woth a frown had dropped back down again and hauled herself over without /too/ much difficulty. Taking a breath as she lands, she nods to Nightwing and slides forward, searching for the ropes. It takes her a minute of swinging her hands around blindly, but eventuually she finds a rope and grabs on, feeling the tension in it and waiting for it to let up. When it does, she calls out, "Everyone across?" And (assuming she is answered in the positive) grabs on, swinging herself around and making her way across. "Just like gymnastics class." She murmurs to herself, grinning. Nightwing winces when he sees Mend go down. Moving over, he reaches out a hand, "Here...My hand's right in front of you..." so that he can help her out to the other side. He'll definitely guide any who seem like they need it before he tightrope-walks over the pit. There -are- advantages to being the 'leader', at least for the one obstacle he gets to guide. Doing a quick headcount, he answers, "Everyone's across. Aqualad, you're next, I think." He goes to replace his own blindfold as the next leader takes their turn. Wonder Girl gets another smirk then, even if the blindfolds are on, "I thought about that, but I figured this would be harder. Although if you really want to walk a balance beam, that can be arranged." Darkwing stands at the ready, a few steps away from the last obstacle. His head is bowed as he focuses on his hearing, listening for Aqualad's directions. Time for Aqualad. "I could just drain this. I guess that's not the point though, right?" A long pause. "Alright." Now he's clearly addressing the Titans. "We're doing this one at a time, you might want to ditch anything electronic. There's a trench, it's filled with water. Hold on to me, don't go up until I bring you. Otherwise you might lose some...head. Scalp. Maybe brains." Because that's not alarming at all. Over the next minute each person in turn is ferried to the water, helped down into it, and drug out the other side after a brief sensation of sstartling rapid movement. It's a relatively quick experience, should there be no resistance. Very wet however, and requiring each person to hold their breath for a few long seconds. Wildebeest is the only part where things get tricky, and once the furry beast is packed down into whatever confined and watery space is available Aqualad doesn't even try to carry him. He just uses the water to flush him down and out the other side. He's nice enough to apologize after. Wildebeest isn't at all happy with this... not at all. Soaked from head to toe and already kind of annoyed and grumpy, the blindfold is removed right afterwards. It's dropped to the ground and then he's grunting and grumbling as his clawed fingers and toes are clenching. It looks almost like a little kid about ready to explode into a temper tantrum. And the Titans are kind of lucky that it's not what bursts out of him when he opens his mouth. Clearly this was the last straw, as he's this training stuff isn't really his style. And making it tediously military afairf is making it more frustrating to him. Where's the things to fight and to hit. "What's the point?" He asks as he gestures around, then crossing his arms. "It's dumb. I just hit stuff. When is this..." He waves around again. "... gonna matter?" He snorts just a little bit at Nightwing before poking a finger at Aqualad, Wonder Girl, and Darkwing in turn. "We didn't need it to fight scary dead pirate guys. Or evil Mr. Crabs.... or junk" Mend will let Aqualad take her through the tunnel. After, of course, accepting Nightwing's hand up. "I am now." Hopefully the water tunnel will clean off her costume. Or maybe she doesn't want it to. Lots of guys here, and spandex. Wet spandex. Ah well. She doesn't blame Beest for being cranky about being soggy. HE has fur, after all. Alright. Karolina brings a hand up to scratch the side of her neck a little bit awkwardly, as she hears the fuss on the other side of the pool. Folding her hands before herself, she waits - at least, until Aqualad beckons to her. "We're... going underwater?" she asks him, sounding a bit uncertain about the whole thing. Soon enough, though, the passage is done - and her normal clothes were dripping wet, and stuck to her, as she splutters and pulls herself to the ground on the other side. "I'm... starting to get the feeling that we're testing more than team trust here," she says, shaking her arm to remove the water. It was a futile gesture. Once across, Wonder Girl offers Nightwing a laugh. Okay, so maybe having him as a leader won't be /too/ bad. She turns to Aqualad when he speaks, going serious again. her expression shifts to a distinct 'wtf' look as she listens to the instructions. But she swallows back her own reservations and does as asked. The hardest part, besides not being able to see when she'll get to surface, is not being able to preotect her head from this potential brain-loss thing. But she holds on to Aqualad and tries her best to go with the flow. On the other side, she gasps for air at first, then takes a few minutes to ger her breathing back to normal before offering in Aqualad's general direction, "Thanks." As she readies herself for the next bit, she reaches up to wring her hair out. To Wilde, she suggests quietly, "I may not be entirely into all this, but I do know it will probably come in handy one day. We never know when we might lose something we tend to count on, and then we'll need eachother to get through whatever we're facing." Nightwing isn't too thrilled about going underwater blind, but it's the purpose of this exercise, so he'll put his trust in Aqualad to get them through. Sputtering some once he's out, he pushes his blindfold up at Wildebeest's tirade. "The point is to learn to trust one another. Yes, some have fought together before, but some haven't. Most here have never worked on a team before and we are a team. We have to act like a team. Following directions is imperative. What we're going into is not a game and this is not one big Slumber Party." He puts on his best glare, learned from the King of Glares (Batman), and directs it to Wildebeest, "You don't want this kind of training? Prove to me that you don't need it. Because right now, I'm not convinced." Hoo Boy. This is going to get interesting. She totally should have made popcorn. Oracle zooms in on the feed of Wildebeest and Nightwing. "You hairy fool!" Darkwing says as he rips the blindfold from his head and charges at Wildebeest, meaning to do some harm. "I will teach you the importance of following orders," the boy snarls as he stalks up to the giant of hero and gives a short hop to the beest's knee, which he intends to use as a stepping stool. Vaulting himself into a back flip, he attempts to kick Wildebeest in the teeth, right between the sides of his helmet! *GASP!* ||"I've got a tenner down on the wee Bat. Any takers?"|| Oh Babs. Aqualad seems pleased enough with his work, shaking himself out, now possessing his more signature features. "There's a point to it, I'll agree to that." He hasn't put his blindfold on yet, which affords him a good view of an angry Wildebeest, and Darkwing's attempt to put feet in the antelope's mouth. A step is taken forward, though he makes no further move to interfere. Instead, eyes go to Nightwing. There's a scene from Airplane that this resembles. Here's a clue, it involves a fan. Reason for the most part is out of the window, as he levels a large clawed finger at Nightwing. A soft growl rumbling up from the darkest reaches of is soul. Well, as dark as his soul gets when everyone pretty much knows he's more cute than monster. "It's also not the military." Wilde snorts, glaring back at Nightwing. His blank glowing eyes meeting Nightwing's glare. And then Darkwing decides to once again play 'Kiss Ass', as Wilde so charmingly put it. Wilde's head surprisingly moving under Darkwing's kick... before it snaps back into place and growls at the equally young boy. Wilde tries to grab the front of Darwing's costume with his massive hand and slam him to the ground. Though he's certainly not as fast as the Spawn of Bats. "YOU LIL JERK!" He snarls. Mend rips off her blindfold. "Guys. Stop." She doesn't sound upset...just more than a little bit angry. She didn't, quite, see who started it, but she can extrapolate from what she heard that Damian threw the first fist...and this is not a spar. She starts to stalk towards the two, although she doesn't have the kind of powers that allow her to move quickly enough to intervene. This went south in a hurry. Dripping wet - Karolina's hair was still floating in the air behind her as though she were still underwater. She keeps the blindfold on - at least, until she hears the sound of fighting. Reaching a hand up, she tugs her blindfold higher unto her forehead, blowing out a breath. The money of the mysterious computer person might be on the young Batperson, but her own money? It was on Wildebeest mauling him. Bringing up her hands, rainbow energy flows from her hands, and she hopes to seperate the two fighters with a force field, (and trap Mend on one side, with one of them) - her intent was to build just a single wall - about fifteen feet in height and length. "Guys, we're a team!" she says, flicking her eyes first to Darkwing, and then towards Wildebeest - and a sudden uncertain look comes to her features.. and a second force field, a bubble, shimmers into being around herself. "...right?" Wonder Girl's blindfold come off as Damian starts calling out insults. She's right there next to Mend, charging in with a look of protective anger directed at the new member, when Karolina steps in with a demonstration of her own powers. She backs off, though her scowl stays. "You." She says to Damian, "Back off. We don't attack people on this team for having opinions. We do, however, protect our teammates. So if you feel like continuing, you'll have more than him to deal with." ||"That's gonna leave a mark,"|| Babs murmurs. It's sort of a team right of passage. At least a couple members have to beat the crap out of each other to get the testosterone levels to regulate. "Not helping..." is growled at Oracle before Nightwing strides forward, "Enough!" is barked as he glares at everyone trying to intervene. "Stop. Now." Wildebeest gets the first scowl, "We are a team. This is not about what you do or don't like. This isn't Camp. This isn't Playtime. You learn to cooperate or you leave. I don't care that you don't like something. You won't always get what you want. It's part of Life. Deal with it." Damian gets the next glare, which might seem familiar since he obviously picked it up from Batman. "You do not attack teammates. Period. You know better." He then turns to the rest of the Titans, "This right here is why we are doing this. This group is not about being best friends and throwing parties. It's not about getting what you want. You don't want team-building exercises? Prove to me that you don't need it. This right here? This just shows me that it's more necessary than I thought." Darkwing barely leaps out of the way of Wildebeest's nasty claws and grins evilly as Karolina's walls come to save him-at least for the moment. As Wonder Girl speaks to him, he looks over his shoulder at her and the grin turns into a sneer. "If I wanted any interference from Barbie, I would have visited the toy store." But then as Nightwing speaks, the boy deflates. He opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. ||"Well kids, I think that's the real lesson to be learned today. This isn't a game. And whether or not you think something is important or useful, someone with more experience than you probably is a better judge of that. I have things to take care of so...Oracle out."|| Babs toggles off her comm as she has about 25 other Gotham alerts to take care of. She sighs. Gonna be a long night When the chaos begins to slow, forcefields are activated, and Nightwing steps forward Aqualad's fingers drop from the the hilt of the weapon on his back. He doesn't seem any more thrilled with the situation as anyone else is, lips set into a jagged from, narrowed eyes jumping between teammates. Nightwing's speech and Darkwing's further comment certainly don't seem to help his mood any, but he still remains silent. Wildebeest is already throwing punches at Karolina's force fields as soon as they manifest. Given his strength level, she's likely going to have to reinforce them after every blow most likely... as he's angry. He wants to get his hands on Damian, and toss him around like a ragdoll. Of course, before that can happen... everyoe's jumping to his defense. And then Nightwing is taking charge of the situation. Wilde growls softly at Nightwing. "You suck. We're not your toys to order around..... you..." Wildebeest grumbles the rest under his breath and glares, though it's again hard to tell with nothing but glowing blank eyes. Unlike Darkwing, Wilde doesn't know better... so doesn't respectfully shut up. "Just cause you're a /Dick/ who dunno how'ta have fun, dun't mean we gotta be." "Wildebeest. Please. Stop. Do you want people to think we're not mature enough to be trusted?" Ow. Low verbal blow from the direction of Mend. "Darkwing, if you call anyone a Barbie again, I'll..." She'll think of something later. "We're not just supposed to be a team. We're supposed to be *responsible*. And this isn't being responsible. At all." The first hammerblow on her forcefield causes Karolina's eyes to cross with the sudden ripple through it. The first forcefield to go was the one around her, Karolina releasing her concentration on that as she releases a breath, and focuses her energies into the field. It had been a while since she had to strain like this to maintain a forcefield. She was ignoring you a little bit, Wonder Girl, and she might just be sorry for that, later. "Jeez, he's strong!" she says, managing to stay one step ahead - that force field glowing with strength, right before a swipe takes a lot of the shimmer out of it, before Karolina puts strength back into it. When the battering against it stops, Karolina glances up, running her tongue over her lips as she looks first to Damien, but then more towards Wildebeest. She... wasn't going to lower the wall, just yet. Wonder Girl's chin lifts, her eyes going wide as Damina insults her. She takes a step forward, and its only Nightwing's words that holds her back. Barely. Smoldering with anger, she crosses her arms and looks to the side while she tries to control herself. Of course, Nightwing's lecture doesn't help too much in her case, but it does seem to help some of the others. Taking a long, slow breath, she reaches up and replaces her blindfold. "Lets finish this." "Fun?" Nightwing turns his glare to Wildebeest, his eyes narrowing, "What part of 'this isn't a game' don't you understand? You are not part of a cartoon. Those villains out there...they -will- try to kill you if you don't incapacitate them first. And no, you are not toys, but you -are- mine to order around. In case you haven't noticed, I am not the type to breathe over your shoulder, but you are damn sure that I will intervene when Leadership is needed. Do you honestly think that the Justice League just hangs around, watching television and schmoozing while they wait for a catastrophe? So you seriously think they aren't working on this very thing?" If he was Batman...but he's not Batman. Wonder Girl gets a nod, "Agreed. Let's finish. This will not happen again." He looks back at Wildebeest, "Are you prepared for your turn at leading?" Darkwing looks to Mend, about to shoot back something heinous, but decides better of it. Instead, he looks back towards Nightwing, a blank stare behind his eyes. He drops the blindfold and begins to walk away. "Let's finish." Aqualad's agreement is quiet, his eyes following Darkwing's departure. He pauses for a moment, and then the blindfold is on again, and back to business. "Let 'em think what they want." Wildebeest shrugs at Mend. "Jerkhole. You want me to lead...." Wildebeest offers coldly to Nightwing. Though anyone good with kids or reading body language, can tell he's about to snap... again. He's not the kind of hero type that you can treat like a soldier. Cause deep down he's still a kid. "I'll lead." Wildebeest stomps over to where the giant skyscraper climbing tower is standing and then snarls and charges.... smashing through the entire thing and bringing it crashing to the ground. And then he points at he fallen structure. "Leader Says... Class dismissed. Recess." He offers a smug almost challenging snort at Nightwing. And then turns and starts walking away also. Mend had only just got her blindfold back on. She just...sighs. Boys. It IS noteworthy that all of this trouble is being caused by the males on the team. She would roll her eyes, but nobody can see them. Instead, she just folds her arms across her somewhat mud-spattered stomach. And sighs again. Poor Mend. Karolina, for a moment, starts to shift her field from between Wildebeest and Darkwing, to a spot between Nightwing and the other... but she pauses, then, and with a straightening of her posture, and a release of the breath she was holding, she releases the field. Shaking her hands free of the tingles, there was a worried expression on her rainbow features as she turns her eyes from Nightwing, to Wildebeest, and back again. Rolling her blindfold between her fingers, she moves to stand somewhat near Aqualad and Wonder Girl both, looking more than a little anxious. The blindfold does not come back on, just yet. Wonder Girl is waiting, listening for instructions. She does wince a little at Wilde's tone, but doesn't understand enough to anticipate what follows. She isn't even sure what he did! "Um." She frowns, tilting her head in an effort to hear better, "What just happened?" Nightwing looks over as Darkwing walks away and then shifts his gaze as Wildebeest throws his tantrum. His expression is stoic -- stony almost as he takes in the destruction. "Everyone back in the trucks. We'll continue this another time." Then, raising his voice so that Wildebeest can hear even as he walks away, "You are hereby suspended from the Titans, Wildebeest. Your access is denied and your comm unit will be locked. When you're ready to be part of a team and act responsibly, you'll be reassessed. Good luck. Another truck will take you home." He then bends down to scoop up the blindfold that Damian dropped. If he catches up with the boy, he'll growl, "Get in the truck. Don't make me tell Batman about this." It's a good thing that the trucks are in the opposite direction. Or they would have to deal with those being smashed as well. Cause it's clear that Wildebeest is steaming mad... and as angry as his red furry form suggests. He just continues to stomp off, Nightwing's call causes Wilde to stop... and he's going to have to duck as his 'Titans Communicator' is hurled with every single tiny bit of his strength at Nightwing's head. And then the former Titan snorts annd turns to finish walking off. Category:Logs Category:Events